zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Things You Need
Please help me with this. Knife The knife is the perfect tool. It can kill things, cut things, and can be useful in almost any situation. Be careful about which kind of knife you choose, because it might fail at the moment you need it most. Make sure it is not serrated, because if you stab the zombie, there is a chance it will get stuck. Also make sure it is full tang and not just a a blade attached to a handle. (Though some high-quality folding knives can be quite reliable.) Though it may seem like a good idea at first, do NOT use a kitchen knife as just like "battle-ready" katanas, they're just printed stainless-steel and will shatter if you rely on it solely. You could also attach it to your gun if you have the right type of knife. But if you don't have one, duct tapeing the knife to the gun should work. Flashlight Useful for dark places. If you can, attach it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. As seen in Left 4 Dead, this might attract zombies, so use only use when you need it. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. Batteries You need them to power things, like flash lights or power tools. A cool trick is to tape a dead D cell to two fully charged AA batteries, then, after waiting 12 hours, you have a half charged D cell battery. Gun A light gun with common ammo. A good choice is a Sig Sauer P226 or a Colt 1911 .45 as they are reliable and its easy to find ammo. If you find a Desert Eagle, only use it as a last resort, because .50 caliber ammo is very hard to find unless it is chambered in a more common caliber such as .44 or .357 magnum. You shouldn't rely on a pistol for long as they are inaccurate at long range. Choose a gun that meets your preferences as long as it has easy to find ammo and is not fully automatic unless it can be set to semi auto. Ducttape It has so many uses it is not even funny. It can make weapons, build forts, repair boats etc. A must have for the zombie apocalypse. Pain Meds The longer you fight, the more useful you are. Helps with emergency surgery. Always carry at least two bottles with you at all times. Only take what the bottle tells you to take. Crowbar The KING of the apocalyptic world. It has so many uses. From opening things to breaking zombie, or the other way around. If it can be wielded by a silent physicist to kill quadruped, face-hugging aliens, than it can kill a zombie. Made of medium carbon steel, they can be made from titanium also, which has the advantage of being lighter, nonmagnetic, and spark-resistant. It gets it's name for it's resemblance of a crow's foot. Machete Another great weapon/tool. Can clear brush and kill zombies. Like the knife though, don't use a serrated as it will get stuck. Make sure to get one that meets your preference. A variant of the machete is the kukri, which is designed to cut. Food You don't need an explanation. :p A good choice is spam, because that stuff can last for freaking FIFTY YEARS, provided you have a good supply of clean water. That stuff makes you thirsty. Meal, Ready-to-Eat: These culinary delights can be found at most military surplus stores and many online stores. At around 1200 calories apiece and packed in a waterproof packaging these meals can provide the warfighter with a valuable boost. Menu options are varied but some examples are omelettes, hamburgers, vegetarian options and my personal favorite sloppy joe. Also, included in every package is a water activated heater a much needed morale boost when under stressful conditions. Canned Food: If you can't find any MRE's, than these are great too. Don't get the soups, as those only last a year at the most. Supplement Pills: 'Another great idea. They're small, lightweight, and can be found at any health food store. The only thing you need are a few carbs, and you've had your meal for the day. Water You need it to survive. Always carry a good size canteen with you. If you find some from a lake, boil it, put it in a canteen, and save it for later, because not dying because of a zombie is just embarrassing. Can Openers You need it to open tin cans. 'Optional Brass Knuckles: If your weapons break, this might help. It shouldn't be your main melee, but it makes a good back up weapon, or if a zombie gets too close. A good idea is to weld nails to the front. Video Camera: In case you have a scouting party or you go into a area you never been to, you'll need to know or remember some problems you'll faced there. Also good to document the apocalyspe, or to video tape zombies so scientests can study it, and learn better ways to kill them. Tape Recorder: See Video Camera. Lighter: For starting a fire in case your getting cold, but make sure you use this near a base or cleared out area, or you may be attacked in the middle of the night . Rope: 'Hand Sanitizers: ' Helps prevent sickness and infection. Use this frequently. '''Salt & Pepper: '''Helps keep meat fresh.